Woken by Elves
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Oliver Otto finds himself getting woken up by a pair of girls dressed up as elves, the girls: his sister's Taylor and Anna-Kat. The boy going onto enjoy one of the best Christmas's of his young teenage life.


**Woken by Elves  
**Chapter One: "Greatest Gift"

Oliver Otto woke up feeling a weight upon his chest, pinning him down to the bed. At first his mind stayed under the sweet spell of sleep, and his dreams of his shirtless best friend Cooper Bradford showering him with expensive gifts began to fade. Maybe it was a stray cat his little sister let inside that had gotten comfortable on his chest during the night. Or perhaps Katy had piled a bunch of homework on her son to while away the weekend.

But that couldn't be right. It was the holiday season, and the family made sure every window and door was locked. Completely Anna-Kat proof.

The boy's eyes started to flutter open, his brown orbs wincing at the harsh light filtering in through the blinds. Shadows danced across Oliver's tired eyelids but when he reached to rub them something wasn't giving way no matter how much Oliver tugged. So he tried the other, only to find the same result. Stuck. Even his legs refused to move, bound in place by something tied to him at the ankle. Oliver's eyes shot open when the boy fully realised he was tied down, all traces of sleep now gone from the teenager.

"What the hell!" He shouted, finding that the weight was Anna-Kat sitting on him. "Anna-Kat what are you doing?"

Anna-Kat flashed her big brother a wide smile, cheeky in nature but now with a hint of something Oliver couldn't put his finger on. And not just because it was tied down.

Oliver groaned, rolling his eyes. Shivering when he finally realised he was cold, as the sheets had been thrown from his bed onto a pile on the floor. It looked warm and comfortable down there as all Oliver wanted to do was wrap back up in them for a long sleep through the cold morning.

Then it hit him.

It was morning, very early albeit, but he _always_ woke up with wood. As life came back to his tired body, Oliver felt his cock throbbing. Sure it enough it was wide awake and hard as steel, sitting against his waist and jumping for some attention. However, this morning it wasn't _alone_. A gentle hand was palming over his member, feeling along his five and three-quarter inch length sending shivers up Oliver's spine. He squirmed and moaned huskily, arching his back when trying to thrust into the soft palm. Fingers brushed against Oliver's tip before continuing up his bare chest. A smooth, milky white torso with thin yet oh-so sexy abs leading the way up Oliver's body. His pink nipples were just showing behind Anna-Kat, with the fingers lightly tracing around the areola then moving gently back down to worship his six-pack. A feature that nobody had expected on Oliver Otto but was a sexy sight to see, even if he had some developing to do and could look good with a tan.

Oliver grunted, pulling at his wrists to no avail. "Anna-Kat, untie me! A-and who's touching me?!"

"Hi, Oliver…" Came Taylor's sing-song voice in a playful tune, the girl peeking out from behind Anna-Kat. She was on her hands and knees at the end of his bed playing with her little brother's body. "What do you think of our outfits?"

"Outfits…?"

Taylor giggled, she couldn't fault Anna-Kat for this plan. Their _sexy _but dorky money obsessed brother was going to love it. "Maybe we should give him a showcase of them Anna-Kat"

"Do I have to? He's comfortable to sit on," Anna-Kat giggled softly, beaming at her brother. But the young girl allowed herself to be guided up from the bed and onto the floor.

Smirking, her older sister responded with a purred out. "Oh, he's more comfortable to _ride_…"

Oliver's eyes went wide from both her words and what the girls were wearing. Taylor and Anna-Kat wore matching striped knee-length socks, with one being green-and-white while the latter wore red-and-white. Oliver's eyes followed slowly up their slender legs, a blush touching the boy's cheeks when he reached their panties, which had little messages that made his cock want to blow. Anna-Kat wore a tight pair of red panties with '_It's not going to stuff itself_' and a stocking printed on the fabric, whereas Taylor's g-string style panties were thinner, black and with a thick white fluffy hem with a dangling ornament that said '_Hoe Hoe Hoe_' along it. The two girls wore little else so his eyes got to feast on their curved waists and smooth bodies up until their breasts, where both wore _nothing_.

The teen felt his cock throb, as Oliver getting an eyeful of Taylor's perky round breasts and Anna-Kat's _just _beginning to form but still flat tits, unable to go further on as his eyes locked onto them.

"Like big bro?" Anna-Kat giggled, wiggling her young body at the older boy.

"N-No!" Oliver protested.

"Should we _leave _then little brother…" Taylor purred, moving closer while using her arms to help push her _assets _forward and show off the size of her young breasts.

Oliver's verbal response stayed the _same _but the protest turned into a nervous gulp.

Seeing the look of powerful lust in her little brother's eye, Taylor ran a finger up the length of her body while licking her lips. He looked yummy naked and it seemed so did she. The younger boy with a wild mop of messy brown hair was in for the best morning of his young life with the two girls.

Crossing to her young brother, Taylor reclaimed her position down between his legs. Wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock and aiming it to her lips, giggling at the twitches running through the tip. With a sexy hum, the girl extended her tongue then ran it around the mushroom head for her first taste of Oliver's sexy pale cock. He responded with a deep moan of utter pleasure, bucking his hips some to grind his dick against Taylor's warm tongue as it lapped at his length. She moaned softly, starting to move lower down the shaft.

"Mmm…" Taylor took one of Oliver's balls into her mouth and sucked away on it. Pulling and slobbering on the orb, rolling it around in her mouth. "You taste _so_ good, Oliver!"

"Y-you shouldn't be doing that…" The boy whined in spite of himself. Loving the way she pleasured him, her moans driving the boy crazy. "Ugh…!"

Not wanting to miss out on tasting her sexy older brother, Anna-Kat climbed onto his bed and went directly for the boys brownish nipples. The girl latching onto his teenage nipples and began sucking on them like she was trying to get his non-existent milk out of them. Grazing the nipple with her teeth, Anna-Kat enjoyed his soft whine.

Oliver throbbed in Taylor's hand, thrusting and bucking helplessly as the two girls went to town on his powerless body. The ropes tying him down too strong to break, and their pleasuring too good to stop. Biting his bottom lip, Oliver held back a moan when Taylor's tongue went back up his shaft but lost a battle of wills when she engulfed the head of his cock and the warm wetness felt too amazing not to moan.

Deciding to tease her older brother when she saw him attempting to struggle against the ropes, Anna-Kat _revealed_: "Don't try, Cooper got them for us… _super _tough…"

"Ugh, Cooper!" Oliver pushed his head down into his pillow.

"He _knows _what we were planning on doing with them _too_…" Taylor purred, making Oliver's mind race at the thought of his best friend knowing that his sister's planned on doing _this _to him. She sucked on the head of his cock some more, running her tongue around the ride and humming. Before suddenly pulling off, "Oh! Anna-Kat, tell him what it cost!"

When her big sister took more of Oliver's cock into her mouth, the young girl beamed. "He got to 'creampie' me!"

"Made her call him, her _brother in law _too…" Taylor smirked.

Oliver could have killed Cooper for that. Bucking into Taylor's mouth a little harder, the horny and now annoyed teenager tried his best fucking Taylor's throat but she pulled back.

"Seems he has plans on being _your _husband, Ollie…" Anna-Kat giggled.

"He took your virginity? _AND_ came inside you?" Taylor questioned. "Didn't take you for a _submissive _bottom, Olly…"

Oliver decided, yes. He was going to _kill _Cooper Bradford.

"I'm not! I've never taken _his _cock!" Oliver protested, earning a giggle from his sisters who read between the lines and wondered if Oliver knew he had just admitted to taking cock, just not Cooper's. "A-and what do you mean he '_creampied_' you! There is no way Cooper Bradford fucked _either_ of you for some stupid rope! And if _he _did, what did you give up Taylor! Cooper would have wanted something from you too,"

With a broad smirk on her pretty face, Taylor said nothing. Simply taking the cock deeper into her mouth, showing off her skills by swallowing Oliver down until deepthroating his perfect sized cock. Her tight throat working around the shaft, feeling like it was effortlessly milking Oliver with skills none of his ex-girlfriend's had ever possessed. Granted, when you were with boys like Trip and Piece you would _have_ to have a good throat in order to pleasure their lengths.

Sucking her brother's dick slowly, Taylor's fingers found their way into her panties and started to play with her pussy. Feeling along the moist lips and slipping inside to finger herself, Taylor even moaning around Oliver's cock.

Anna-Kat watched her brother moan and was getting bored of sucking his nipples, so her hands stopped toying with Oliver before the girl straddled up on his chest once more. Applying her young weight to the older boy as she peeled aside her panties, revealing to Oliver her dripping wet pinkness that he could now imagine overflowing with Cooper Bradford's hot cum. A mix of fear, excitement and lust filled the boy with a thousand questions filling his mind.

"Did he really cum in you?" Oliver asked, a few locks of his wild hair falling over the boy's eyes.

"Yes." Anna-Kat said simply. In one quick moment she adjusted and sat on Oliver's face, pushing her bald pussy onto the boy's open mouth. Quickly feeling his tongue attack, lapping up her sweet juices with a passionate hunger. Moaning quietly, Anna-Kat added a detail that flooded Taylor's mouth with precum. "Twice."

"R-really?" Oliver moaned out.

Pushing her pussy back down onto his tongue, Anna-Kat giggled. "Mhm. After the first one he kept going,"

Taylor smirked at her little sister who was quickly getting into the sluttier lifestyle while taking deep gulps of Oliver's sexy cock and tasty pre. One hand started massaging Oliver's smooth six-pack to stimulate the boy's entire body as she worked to make him blow in her mouth. Taylor's tongue flicking the head for a good taste of his sweet precum. But her eyes refused to leave her two younger siblings. Watching Oliver's tongue flicking Anna-Kat's pussy trying to push inside, knowing he was loving her sweet taste just by how badly his cock throbbed.

Deepthroating the shaft, her free hand played with Oliver's fuzzy balls. Down there, much like his head, he had allowed the bush to grow wild. Something Taylor _loved._

Oliver's sack was heavy, full of warm cum. Churning up a good load for his sisters, and she could feel it. Pulling off his cock, she took Oliver's balls into her mouth once more and sucked hard, pulling them back before releasing with a slutty little _POP!_

"Unngh, fuck Taylor!" Oliver moaned around Anna-Kat's pussy.

"Ooh, if you want to that bad! See, Anna-Kat? I told you he would want to fuck me first now that you're not a virgin," Taylor giggled before running her tongue along Oliver's shaft. When she reached the tip, the girl moved up and crawled over Oliver's sexy pale body. The light caught his abs and showed off some nice definition. "You gotta beg for me, Ollie. It's too easy with you tied up,"

Moaning and shivering, the boy withdrew his tongue from the depths of his little sister. "Why _am_ I tied up?"

"Well you can't run away from your sexy elves if you're tied up," Anna-Kat answered with a giggle. "But _Taylor_ forgot to order our elf costumes so we just got slutty stuff!"

"I can tell…" Oliver gulped a mouthful of pussy juice, remembering how hot it had been to read '_It's not going to stuff itself_' on Anna-Kat's panties. Since they he had been dying to stuff her full of cock and cum. Turns out Cooper beat him to it. Sliding his tongue back into the girl, he wormed around inside. Only stopping when Taylor's soaked pantied grinded against his cock. "Wa-wait you were serious!? But i'm-"

"My brother…" Taylor moaned, moving her hips along his length. Feeling its heat through her panties, "And that's so hot…"

With cheeks so pink he wanted to bury himself in Anna-Kat's pussy and never come back out, the teenage boy whined. He tried to play with his messy hair but was quickly reminded of the ropes binding him. On the bright side Taylor was busy feeling up his smooth abs with a light touch, the girl's hand gliding over Oliver's six-pack so he didn't have to for once, even tracing the boy's brownish-pink nipples in a way that made him shudder. Eventually feeling her way up to Anna-Kat's body. Feeling up the younger girl's hips as the boys watched needily, his eyes following her hands along Anna-Kat's hips and eventually to their sister's budding tits.

Taylor's hands cupped the flat chest, pinching both nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. This action made Anna-Kat gasp aloud, allowing Taylor to lean in and steal a kiss from her.

Oliver almost blew his load watching the two girls kissing, knowing that after this, seeing either of them in anything less then full coverage would be torture. Something they hoped for and plan on exploiting for more fun with the boy. Both solo and together.

Grinding her hips along the boy's cock and sliding her tongue down the girl's throat, Taylor was putting herself in heaven.

"Mmm…. Beg to fuck me Ollie!" She said between kisses feeling up Anna-Kat while Oliver ate her out. "You're _so_ hard against my pussy, throbbing against it real _hard..._"

"_Yeah_ beg her!" Anna-Kat encouraged her sexy big brother, squirming as his tongue probed her. Riding his mouth, the girl squirmed under the pleasures of his tongue and Taylor's fingers. Like they were trying to fog her mind, but she realised eventually. "Wait why do you get Oliver first!?"

"Because no offence, but Ollie needs a _girl _who knows how to handle his sexy slong…" Taylor purred.

Breaking away from their sister's pussy, Oliver moaned aloud. Bucking his hips hard against Taylor's pussy, forcing a cry of pleasure from them both. His cock was aching for her dripping hole, wishing those panties would disappear. He _also_ wished he could actually see Taylor as she grinded on top of him. Not that Anna-Kat's bald pussy and cute chest weren't good, either. "S-so why aren't you riding it then? You caused my wood, you take care of it, Taylor…"

"You haven't _begged _for me yet, Oliver…" Taylor growled.

Knowing it would be a fruitless effort to struggle against his ropes, Oliver sighed in defeat. "_Please_ let me fuck your pussy, Taylor! You can _feel_ how bad it's aching thanks to you two!"

"Much Better…" Taylor smirked but she didn't ride quiet yet, instead she leant down and began sucking on his belly-button. Using her tongue to tease _it _and her incredibly horny teenage brother.

"Ta-Taylor what are you doing! That's not my dick!" Oliver moaned out, groaning as her tongue pushed _deeper _into it. Pushing his near outie belly-button around for its own desire to lick. With a groan when she didn't listen, the boy dug his tongue back between Anna-Kat's slit and deep into her. She tasted so sweet that the boy couldn't get enough of her taste, moaning around the young girl's pussy. "Mmm…!"

Pouting that she wasn't being given attention, Taylor straddled back up onto her little brother and pulled aside her slutty '_Hoe hoe hoe_' panties. With one hand planted on his smooth chest, the other guided the tip of his cock to her tightness. Rubbing the head along her wet hole, teasing him without allowing the boy inside. Rubbing Oliver teasingly forced him once more to back out of eating Anna-Kat's pussy to moan loud.

Whining and begging for sweet relief, needing to breed his own sister's pussy.

"P-Please Taylor! I _need _you…" Daniel moaned into Anna-Kat's pussy. If he didn't get one of them around his throbbing length then the messy dark-haired boy was going to explode onto himself and more.

Giving into pleasure, Taylor sunk down onto Oliver's cock. Feeling its length and girth filling her pussy with every inch pushing deep inside of her. Only a few seconds past before her pussy touched against his crotch.

"How does that feel, Ollie?" She moaned, grinding her hips. The tip was _right_ up against her G-spot.

"_Sooooo _good…" The teen groaned out huskily, loving how it was milking his young teenage length.

Riding a few inches of his cock, Taylor kept the length buried inside her wet pussy. Slowly rising off the length then letting herself drop back onto it. Every drop felt like his cock was jamming into her deepest depths, making Taylor shiver and her moans fill the room. It was like sweet music to her brother's ears, and knowing that _he_ was forcing those sounds from Taylor at long last was making him struggle not to pump her full of baby batter in two seconds.

Oliver grunted as his cock was hugged by her walls, feeling Taylor quiver each time he throbbed. She was milking his precum with that tightness and all he wanted to do was grab her hips and go to town. But all the boy was able was to tongue fuck Anna-Kat and buck his hips to meet her pussy.

"O-O-Ollie!" Anna-Kat cried out as his tongue worked it's magic, forcing her young juices out of the girl and onto the teenage boy's face.

"I, uh…" Oliver gulped a mouthful, blushing. "I think she just came?"

Taylor purred as she bounced along his thickish length, hands exploring Oliver's sexy white chest. Her firm tits jiggling as she moved before being pressed hard up against Anna-Kat's back when she leaned over to once more kiss the younger girl. Not stopping on Oliver's cock for even a second as their tongues played inside the girl's mouth, riding him like a pure slut bred for taking dicks. Something that most of her boyfriends used her for. As her hands snaked around Anna-Kat's slim body, Taylor started to slam herself down on Oliver, making him grunt in pleasure.

"Oh did you really make her cum, big boy?" Taylor asked, a hand gliding down to Anna-Kat's pussy. Scissoring it open and letting the floodgates loose onto Oliver's hungry tongue. "Aww looks like you aren't finished cleaning her up!"

"F-Finger me Tay-lor! Make my juices come out more for Oliver!" Anna-Kat moaned out, loving as Taylor's fingers worked her open further.

Smirking, the blonde pushed a finger deep into her little sister. Beginning to finger fuck her as she gave Oliver the ride of his life. Both girls soaking wet, Oliver in sensory overload from one's taste and the other's tightness. They were milking him for all he had, the boy's balls churning up a huge load of baby batter. And as revenge, Taylor was getting _no warning_.

Something that came when Anna-Kat's remaining juices flooded out of the younger girl and onto his face. Coating it juices and making it so the teenage boy couldn't hold back from shooting his load.

Slamming his hips upwards, Oliver fired _deep_ into Taylor, the girl able to feel it filling every little nook and cranny of her pussy. A bigger load than Tripp or Pierce had ever been able to provide her with, this one making her overflow with cum. Though after the moment of bliss where she shivered and came around his cock as he came inside, Taylor came to realise that the cum belonged to her brother. Cum that was now deep, deep inside her pussy. Even Oliver's long tongue wouldn't get all of that out.

"Oh my _GOD!_ Oliver!"

The girl's moans continued to rock the boy as she felt every _shot _of his thick teenage spunk firing deep inside of her. It was too late by the time she got off, she was filled to the tee. Dripping his hot seed. She found herself hoping she had morning after, because otherwise that amount of cum was more than likely going to do what Trip and Pierce couldn't, _even _together.

"You better not get me pregnant, _Little Brother_." She snapped, though felt hot feeling it sloshing inside.

"Would be k-kinky if I did…" Oliver attempted to chuckle.

A chuckle that died when Anna-Kat responded. "Oooooh! Me too! Me too!"

"Yo-you want me to… creampie you?" Oliver gulped.

"Yeah! Cum in me as much as you like," Anna-Kat offered with a teasing grin.

Something that had said teenage boy ready to fire _another _large load.

"Well Taylor's done with my dick so you wanna untie me, then I'll really fuck you." Oliver smirked, "Naughty little elves need to be pounded,"

With lust-filled glazed over eyes, Anna-Kat turned to Taylor and without speaking asked if she could untie their capture. She wanted Oliver to give her the fuck of her life.

"You _want_ to cum in our sister?"

Oliver nodded a little proudly, "If Cooper did, I will. _Twice_, right?"

"_More_…" Anna-Kat drooled_. _She couldn't wait to have his dick inside of her, she had spied from the laundry basket numerous times in order to watch her stud of a brother showering and jerking himself under the water.

Taylor couldn't deny that purr made her pussy wetter. Or maybe that was just cum. "Fine, untie him… but if he fucks you unconscious that's your fault!"

Both Taylor and Oliver found themselves getting more turned on when Anna-Kat released a _loud _moan of pure desire and lust from the thought of being fucked unconscious by the fifteen-year-old boy. With the horned-up youngest Otto turning to her brother and purring demandingly.

"Do. That. Now."

"Ye-yeah… _sure_," Oliver watched Anna-Kat quickly undoing his binds, soon able to move one of his stiff arms. Then another and pretty fast the rest of his body was free to move once more. Quickly putting his freedom into action, Oliver grabbed the girl and threw her face-down onto his bed. Taking her hips and pulling the girl's young smooth ass up, getting another close up of her flooded snatch. Smirking, the boy gave her ass a smack. "You're gonna eat out Taylor when I fuck you. Lick out all my cum."

In a move that shocked him, Anna-Kat didn't protest or say a word instead she almost crawled towards Taylor and dived right in. Licking and sucking on her older sister's clit without objection. Loving every drop of her older brother's cum that she was able to work from Taylor's clit.

"Oi!" He said, pulling her back. "Get that ass back here, she's coming to us."


End file.
